1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning apparatus for a vehicle, in which air uniformly flows into both first and second air passages of an air conditioning unit when a blower unit is disposed at an offset position relative to the first and second air passages.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in an air conditioning apparatus for a vehicle, an air conditioning unit has right and left both air passages, and the temperature of air passing through the right air passage and the temperature of air passing through the left air passage are independently controlled. Further, a blower unit for blowing air into the air conditioning unit is disposed at an offset position of the air conditioning unit.
In the conventional air conditioning apparatus, because air blown from the blower unit is vertically bent to be introduced into an inlet portion of the air conditioning unit, uniform distribution of air volume is generated in the right and left two air passages. That is, by a dynamic pressure of air blown from the blower unit, a large amount of air flows into an air passage which is farther from the blower unit between the right and left air passages.